Departure
by Shadows of the Soul
Summary: As Ryo leaves for China, he thinks about the consequences for his need for revenge. This is my second Fan Fiction. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first Fan Fiction.


Disclaimer: I do not own any any of the Shenmue characters.

Please note that this Fan Fiction does contain spoilers.

  


Departure

  


The day was mild, even pleasant for early January. A light breeze blew on the ocean, cooling down the eighteen year old man who stood on the deck on a ship silently watching as his home town of Yokosuka, the only home he had ever known faded into the distance, his emotionless face gave no sign of the raging conflict he felt inside him. A conflict as sharp as a hot knife twisting inside of him.

  


Lan Di...That's where the nightmare began, that fateful day on Ryo Hazuki's eighteenth birthday, when the man in green had murdered Iwao Hazuki right in front of Ryo. The day when, in a matter of speaking Ryo himself had died. The part of Ryo that could feel things other than anger, the part that wouldn't have been consumed with the thirst for vengeance.

  


With the slight feeling of triumph that Ryo had gotten from recent events: defeating the Mad Angles, and Chai, getting Gui Zhang to help him get transport to get to China. The aftermath of Ryo's behaviour finally caught up to him.

  


_Ine-san_ and _Fuku-san_. The only family Ryo had. Ine-san had tried to prevent Ryo from going, she worried about him incessantly. She had given in at the end but Ryo had left with out saying good-bye, or so he thought. 

  


Fuku-san. Ryo's adopted brother, who had tried so hard to get Ryo to China, despite worrying about Ryo almost as much as Ine-san did.

  


Ryo could already see it in his mind: Ine-san and Fuku-san going about their daily lives, Ine-san always in the kitchen, working to keep the depression of Iwao and now Ryo out of her mind. Fuku-san training non-stop, trying to master the martial-arts. Both of them acting as if nothing was wrong, yet waiting anxiously for news of Ryo, day after day....

  


_Megumi_. The young, sweet innocent girl who looked up to Ryo at home with her mother, and her kitten, Chibi waiting to see Ryo again so he could see how Chibi was growing up.

  


_Goro_ and _Mai._ The only good thing that had come out of Iwao's death. If Ryo hadn't taught Goro a lesson in Yokosuka Harbour then Goro and Mai would have never fallen in love. Ryo would never get to see the wedding, but he hoped that Goro and Mai would have a happy life, just to prove to himself that he wasn't a total life-wrecker.

  


_Tom_. Ryo's best friend who had returned to the States. Ryo knew, that he would proberly never see Tom again, seeing his plane flying off into the clouds was the first ray of light in Ryo's dark world of hate and vengeance. Tom was always smiling no matter what happened. But no matter what, Ryo knew for sure that he and Tom would always be friends.

  


_Nozomi_. The girl who, Ryo suddenly realised with shock he had loved. The only person who could have saved Ryo from his prison of dark emotion, was leaving for Canada.

  


_Why?_ thought Ryo. _Why did I hurt the people I cared about most? I've spent my life studying martial-arts, using my skills to protect the one's I love, but when it came down it, I'm the one who hurt them the most. I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you._

  


He had driven them away. If it hadn't been for his quest for revenge, Tom and Nozomi would still be there, with him. Helping him past this dark time. Instead he had pushed everyone away from him, making them worry. In his mind Ryo could see Nozomi as she pleaded with him, tears in her beautiful eyes.

  


_Please understand Nozomi. I love you, but I must do this...for my father_. Ryo thought over and over as the Yokosuka, and the day faded, to a wide open empty sea, and starry night.

  


As Yokosuka vanished completely from sight Ryo went inside the ship, just has he had reached the door, he spun round, glancing around: for a minute he thought he could feel another presence, one which radiated kindness and peace. There was no one there. Slowly Ryo pushed the door back and went into the ship.

  


Whatever happened, no matter how much heartache he caused, Ryo would never give up.

  


Not until he had his revenge.


End file.
